Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a hot-fill container structure that allows for the removal of vacuum pressure within the container, and more particularly, to a hot-fill container structure having an invertible vacuum panel deeply set into the base of the container. The present invention also relates to methods of making and processing containers having an invertible vacuum panel deeply set into the base of the container.
Related Art
So called “hot-fill” containers are known in the art. Plastic containers, such as PET containers, are filled with various liquid contents at an elevated temperature, typically around 185° F. Once the liquid within the container cools, the volume of the contained liquid reduces, creating a vacuum within the container that pulls inwardly on the side and end walls of the container. This in turn leads to deformation of the plastic container if it is not constructed rigidly enough to resist the vacuum forces.
Typically, vacuum pressures have been accommodated by the use of vacuum panels that deflect inwardly under vacuum pressure. Known vacuum panels are typically located in the container sidewall and extend parallel to the longitudinal axis of the container, and flex inwardly under vacuum pressure toward the longitudinal axis.
It is also known in the prior art to have a flexible base region to provide additional vacuum compensation. All such known prior art containers, however, have substantially flat or inwardly recessed base surfaces that deflect further inward to compensate for the vacuum forces. Known flexible base regions have not been able to adequately compensate for the vacuum forces on their own (i.e., vacuum panels in the sidewall and/or or other reinforcing structures are still required).
Therefore, there remains a need in the art for plastic containers that overcome the aforementioned shortcomings of the prior art.